


Finding Fillory - What's West of Westros

by OrangeColoredSky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/M, Fillory (The Magicians), It's True Love!, Neverland, Possibly some battle magic, Post - A Game of Thrones, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, There might be Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeColoredSky/pseuds/OrangeColoredSky
Summary: Gendry doesn't know how to be a Lord. Arya doesn't want to be a Lady. After the final battle and after Bran has settled into his new role as king, Arya starts her sail west with Gendry. In love and not ready to settle down in one place just yet. One rickety boat and thunder storm on the high seas later, they find a new land. One that is happily ruled by a young queen and her best friend.Or:I say “Screw it”. Gendrya is going to live in a fairyland and they’re going to like it.





	Finding Fillory - What's West of Westros

                Her heart patters deeply when she sees him again. At the end of all of this. He’s still here. She is here. And she must learn to be happy… she owes it to Sandor and Beric. She owes it to Her family. She owes it to everyone who perished trying to save her.

                Across the hall she stands. They had won. Sansa now wears the crown of the North. Bran wears it for the rest of Weastros. There wasn’t as much celebrating this time around, they were tired, and everyone seems to want that hint of normalcy back in their lives.

                Sansa sat in the center with Bran. And in their company was Ser Davos, Tyrion and… Gendry. He looks just as she left him, but she could tell behind is eyes was a deep sorrow. Arya wonders if that was due to her or the turmoil the kingdom had just gone through.

                She had yet to present herself to anyone yet this night. She slipped away in the early rise of the morning to begin her preparations for her sail west. She had yet to tell anyone about her plans. Unless you include Bran, but he already knows everything. While most were in preparation for the celebration on the new king. She was off finding Bastards and Seaworthy men to sail her ship. In the back of her mind the whole time was Gendry.

He was all she could think about the past few days. The sparkle in his eyes, the stupid grin on his face, the way she felt when ever they kissed. Now, she doesn’t even know how to get him alone to tell him. She loves him and she wants to be with him, always. But she knows that even if the gods be good, they would be spending the next few years, if not, the next few decades, apart.

                Arya fidgets with the leather on her sleeve, chewing ever so slightly on the hem as she tries to come up with some sort of plan to say goodbye.

                Gendry’s eyes flash up to meet hers. He looks like he has if he’s seen a ghost. Arya does a small wave before nudging her head behind her before she turns around and leaves.

                 

 

                She looks up at the stars and starts to feel tears run down her face in the early spring air. There is no force on earth that would make her more grateful than she was now. Her pack had made it and that’s the most she could ever ask for, the most she should ask for. And yet…

                That’s where He finds her. Looking up at the brisk night sky, breathing irregularly. Looking more beautiful than she ever has.

                “I’m sorry,” she says softly.

                “Arya I…”

                “Sh…” she breaths, turning around. Her tear stained face shines in the glow of the moon. “Let me finish. I’m sorry for leaving like that, Gendry. And I don’t want to leave you again without at least saying what I should have said."

                He took a step into her space and placed one had on her cheek to thumb her tears away.

                “I almost… I did almost die. But I didn’t do it, I didn’t kill her. I decided to turn around and come back.” She tears were free falling at this point. “Because I decided to live.”

                Gendry’s eyes flashed in surprise before she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him fully. “I’m so sorry.”

                He rested his forehead against hers. “It’s ok. Before… I was drunk. I didn’t mean to propose to you like that. I was caught up in the mess of it all.”

                Arya pulled him close. Her arms wrapping around his waist. Never wanting to let go. “It’s ok, I get it, and that’s why I must tell you, I love you. Always have.”

                “Arya. What’s going on.” She is all that matters. All that has ever mattered. Lordships be dambed.  

                “I’m leaving. I don’t plan on coming back.” She stepped away, giving him space. “I wanted to tell you in person.”

                Gendry’s eyes shifted away, taking her words in for their full meaning. “Where are you going.”

                She tried to find his eyes again, looking up into his face. “I’m going to find what’s west of Westros. There has to be more out there.”

                He sucked in a breath. Letting her words sink in. She was going to do this, no matter how much he would beg her not to. This was her; he knew that. More importantly this was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place. “It would be pointless to try and stop you.”

                Arya nodded, know how much this hurt for him. “You deserve so much more than me. I want to let you know that it’s ok to move on. Eventually it will get better, I know that.”

                Gendry was about to do something irrational. He knew it too. “None of this is worth it without you. Until a few months ago, I was a bastard. And to be honest. I don’t want my name. I stand by what I told you before.”

                She saw the determination sparkle in his eyes. “Gendry, this is where you belong…”

                “Shut up Woman.” He snapped, fingernails digging into his palms. “You do not get to what I get to do. Wasn’t that what that whole fucking war was about. Our, everyone’s freedoms. If I don’t get to decided what to do with my life, what was the point of all that.”

                Arya was taken back by his outburst. Stubborn Baratheons.

                “I’m coming with you.” He declared after a moment.

                “Gendry…”

                He leaned down and kissed her hard. She needed to understand.

                She caved, just like he hoped she would. “Fine. But if we end up sinking. I will say I told you so.”

                “Then it at least we sink together.”

                She reached down to hold his hand, now with tears of joy threatening to release.

                “Together”

 


End file.
